


<底特律：變人><漢康>凡事皆需適量

by sallysforza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysforza/pseuds/sallysforza
Summary: 宗教AU，神父漢x魅魔康魅魔康納，雙性描寫注意漢克幸得家族遺傳，有跟血族一樣好的體力一切起因來自這套情趣內衣https://upload.cc/i1/2019/04/30/JXPSgd.jpg





	凡事皆需適量

漢克．安德森一生中救過無數的人，這與他的職業有所關聯，他是個神父、也是個驅魔師。漢克救過許多人類、更多的是非人，對他而言善不是全善、惡也不是全惡，這世界並沒有聖經上說得如此非黑即白。

何為該救何為不救，漢克的心中自是有屬於自己的標準，也有自己認同的正義，即使現在已然是個退休驅魔師，並且擁有小小一座教堂可以駐足享受退休生活，漢克仍會幫忙所有來到這座教堂尋求協助的生物，好比慘遭狼人撕咬而轉化的旅人、剛從化為戰火城鎮中收割完靈魂需要歇息的杜拉漢……

以及現在這個該死的「麻煩」。

 

很難得的，天還沒亮漢克便睜開眼睛，喉嚨滾動著沙啞的喉音，粗糙的手臂往旁邊摸，卻是冰涼一片，那個老是半夜偷爬上床的惡魔居然安分的待在自己房間。這讓漢克感到意外，畢竟當初撿到那隻虛弱的惡魔就被半強迫的簽契約，在祂還沒成熟前必須負責餵飽祂。

惡魔的糧食不外乎都是血液或者精氣之類具有生命力的東西，而漢克撿到的惡魔更偏向魅魔一類喜愛精氣，只是更為古老，成長期的魅魔性吸引力十足，並且食慾旺盛，接受一晚的疼愛與澆灌待到早上仍會用下面濕濡的小嘴磨蹭漢克的晨勃，羞紅著臉甜蜜的祈求再多操祂一次。

 

昨夜漢克才結束一整天的除魔工作，清晨出門直至深夜才回來，許久沒進行這種高強度工作讓他渾身骨頭像是被打散又重新拼接回去般痠痛，累得回到教堂只剩洗澡的力氣，甚至差點因為浴缸的溫水太過舒適而直接溺死在裏頭，好在那個惡魔不會放任糧食溺死在浴缸內把他拖了出來，而最後躺上床漢克是直接、完全的失去意識陷入沉睡，連惡魔餓著肚子可憐巴巴的眼神都沒看到。

而惡魔還有一點良心，沒有因為餓了一整天便鬧脾氣用上面柔軟同樣適合插入的嘴把他口硬，不顧他累得沒一絲力氣清醒動腰就掰開下面濕淋淋的陰唇或者屁股騎上他的陰莖。在開始養育這個食慾幾乎無底的小魅魔後漢克不只一次感謝自己是個混血，至少還能占著點爺字輩傳下來的血族基因的優勢與體力餵飽不知足饜的惡魔。

 

想到那個餓了一整天的小魅魔漢克有預感待會見到祂肯定不到一小時就能跟衣服說再見，便只將修士服隨意的披上，走出房門到主殿，看到他的惡魔穿著一身樸素的修女裙，正單膝跪在祭壇前仰望牆上的巨大彩繪玻璃窗花，陽光被色彩斑斕的玻璃鍍上絢麗的色彩，照在祂身上反而純潔的不似惡魔。

這只是錯覺罷了，漢克非常清楚，從契約傳來的飢餓感同樣讓他焦躁。

「康納。」漢克呼喚了祂的名字，名為康納的惡魔因為男人睡醒時低沉沙啞的嗓音顫抖了身子，祂很快站起身，素黑的連帽披肩從肩頭傾流而下，藏於長裙中的雙腿正隱隱交疊磨蹭。

餓過頭的魅魔敏感的可怕，漢克遠遠看到康納就能發現了，僅僅從遠而近踏著石磚的沉重腳步聲，康納就能因此興奮顫抖，開口呼喚祂的名字便足以將祂送上高潮。

 

「嗯……漢克……」軟糯的哼聲帶著難以掩蓋的渴望，康納輕輕顫抖著，瞳孔微微擴張，嫩紅的舌頭像是勾引一般舔拭勾起的粉唇，寬鬆的修女裙並不阻礙它勾勒出康納完美的身軀，寬鬆領口下纖細的脖頸、美麗的腰線、還有那不安分摩擦著的大腿夾緊了部分布料，把那渾圓的臀勒出更清晰的形狀。

魅魔每下的喘息是如次的熾熱，並且散發馥郁甜美的香氣，如同盛開極致的花蕾，伸出渴求的蕊吸引祂的父與祂交媾，若聖經裡描述的禁果存在於世的話，想必就會如眼前的人兒一樣，熟透到汁液飽滿的待人摘下。

 

漢克走上前攬住康納的後腰，沿那漂亮的線條往下輕撫，隔著修女裙的布料在可愛的腰窩打轉，空餘的另一手則撫上康納潤紅的臉蛋，指腹細膩的擦過那些零星的小雀斑，康納順從的磨蹭漢克粗糙的大掌，焦糖般甜蜜的棕眼望進漢克的藍眼中無聲的訴說祂的渴望。

「漢克……漢克……」被慾火燒乾理智的魅魔重複著主人的名字猶如他唯一的救命稻草，熱浪般的吐息吹拂在漢克臉上。

不需過多的調情，漢克順康納的慾望低頭親吻那微張的粉唇，霸道撬開康納的牙與藏在口腔裡頭的嫩舌交纏，攪動康納如蛇信子般分岔的舌尖，吸吮康納嘴裡津液將那過分敏感的舌頭帶到自己嘴裡玩弄。

康納被吻的快站不住腳，手抓著漢克的修士服才沒因為從尾椎爬上大腦的酥麻快感而跌坐在地，康納整個人都被比他還要高壯的男人緊緊抱在懷裡，每次的呼吸、喘息都是漢克的味道，情慾翻湧的男人毫不掩飾他覺醒的部位，明顯硬起的巨碩隔著布料頂在康納的小腹上，光是感受到那份炙熱康納下面的水就流的更多了，隱藏在小陰唇內的嫩穴顫顫地開合，濕淋淋的淫水已經把那個柔軟的唇縫給浸濕。

 

「很餓？」漢克像是裝傻似的沿著康納後腰脊椎的線條往下滑去，指尖刮搔過康納的尾根與渾圓的臀，就著乾淨的修女裙兩指戳刺在花唇上。

漢克摸到了康納偷偷用來褻瀆自己的尾巴，手指夾著細長可愛的尾巴戳入濕滑的陰唇內攪動裡頭的嫩肉，連同尾巴一起抽插不停流水的穴口，漢克故意插的很淺，那些內褲不足以吸附的愛液沾濕了裙子，手指都能碰到那點淫水。

「嗯……哼嗯、很餓，漢克……昨晚你那麼累，我不給你負擔……可是、哈啊……我真的好餓……」麻癢空虛的穴口被男人輕淺的造訪讓康納溢出呻吟，他可憐兮兮的回答著、希望自己的乖巧能得到主人的獎賞與疼愛，柔軟的腰支扭動抽插那兩根有一下沒一下擴張祂嫩穴的手指，康納努力的想靠自己把男人的手指吃進更深的地方，內褲已經被愛液蹭的濕透，咕啾的水聲越發響亮，黏稠的汁液把漢克兩根指頭都潤的濕滑。

「手指、尾巴都不夠……漢克……」康納顫抖著跪坐下來，可憐兮兮的模樣像極了嗷嗷待哺的雛鳥，臉蛋忍不住靠近男人頂起形狀的胯部，用透紅的臉頰磨蹭那根還藏於衣服底下的勃起，試探性的用嘴唇包裹住頂端，小力的吸吮一口。

「哼……很高興你學會了替人著想，孩子。忍耐之後你會知道你能得到最好的……」如此討好讓漢克發出了舒服的喉音，厚實的手掌暗示性的從康納豔紅的顴骨沿著側臉往下，抬起小魅魔的下巴，讓他的嘴更近的貼上自己的陰莖。

 

得到允許讓康納喜出望外地撩開漢克的修士服長襬鑽入底下，雙手熟練地解開褲頭，掏出那根勃起的大陰莖，光是小嘴親吻到那厚重的龜頭康納就發出滿足的嘆息，小魅魔捧著肉棒從頂端一路啄吻到底端，鼻尖磨蹭男人下體濃密的體毛。

看似乖巧，舌頭卻是作亂的輕戳沉甸的囊袋，用幾乎是挑逗的力氣撩撥漢克的慾望，康納感覺到覆在連帽披肩的手掌收緊時彷彿得到讚美一般，開心的用濕熱的舌頭從底部順著凸出的血管舔回頂端，像是在膜拜它的雄偉似的來回舔拭。

康納感受著陰莖逐漸因為祂的舔弄而越發炙熱堅硬，終於在頂端開始溢出前液時用嘴包裹住，小心翼翼的收起小虎牙用舌頭把那些腥羶液體舔食下肚，手也不偷懶地在嘴巴照顧不到的部分討好服務。

 

一點點的汁液伴隨充沛的慾望與精氣，終於得到進食讓康納更加迷戀的吞吐漢克的肉棒，食欲獲得滿足下性慾卻被放大，更別說每次呼吸滿滿都是屬於漢克雄性荷爾蒙的味道，下面的小穴越發空虛麻癢。

康納忍不住讓大腿貼緊地面前後摩擦，讓那淌水的小穴能隔著內褲磨蹭到更大的面積獲得快感，嘴裡的陰莖也吞的更深，每下都讓龜頭頂在祂的舌根，恨不得想吸的讓漢克直接交代在康納嘴裡。

「夠了、康納……」漢克喘著粗氣把肉棒抽出康納溫熱濕滑的小嘴，可康納像是怕到嘴食物要跑走似的努力挽留，讓漢克差點妥協讓貪吃的魅魔幫他吸出來，但他還是做到了，即使頂端被康納熱情的多吸吮一下，漢克仍成功的抽出他脹得發疼的陰莖。「比起射在你的嘴裡，我更想先射進你的穴裡。」

少了填滿嘴巴的肉棒，康納雖然一下又被重新湧上的食慾折磨的昏沉，卻還是聽懂了漢克的話，祂順從的被漢克從地上撈起，乖巧趴在空蕩的祭壇上。

 

漢克掀開康納的裙子，驚喜的發現裙底下康納並不是穿平時的極短皮褲，而是女用的情趣內褲。酒紅色的絲質布料短小精緻，似乎特意設計的黑色的蕾絲代替過短布料包裹形狀漂亮的屁股，若隱若現的更襯出大腿與臀的誘人曲線，尾椎上有個小小的蝴蝶結正巧落在尾巴上可愛的不得了，可同樣的蝴蝶結在內褲兩側卻顯得無比色情，尤其這條內褲已經吸飽康納的淫水，把陰唇飽滿的形狀、狹窄的縫清晰地勾勒出來，邀請任何看到的人只要輕輕拉開某一邊的結，就能窺視到底褲下已經濕透、飢餓開合的雌穴，以及更前方一點躲在腿間陰影正興奮鼓脹的雙囊。

漢克比任何人都清楚知道，這底下的春光有多麼的誘人，而也只有他有權利一覽這片雌雄同存的美景。

 

啪的一聲脆響，漢克搧了被酒紅內褲襯得更白嫩的屁股一掌後，揉捏那手感美好的臀肉。「穿成這樣是要勾引誰？」

「啊……只能是勾引你、漢克……」被巴掌激起的刺痛伴隨更多酥麻讓康納驚喘，難耐地扭了扭漂亮的屁股，忍不住稍稍打開雙腿、墊起腳尖成更容易被侵犯地姿勢。「昨天想給你的驚喜……喜歡嗎？」

不容否認、漢克的性慾成功被點的更旺盛，甚至止不住的遐想康納上頭是不是也穿了同款的內衣，樸素的修女裙彷彿就是康納掩蓋淫蕩的偽裝，穿的純潔無害，卻時時刻刻的想要得到精液的灌溉……

「該死的棒透了，你真的很想殺死我，康納……」漢克把康納的內褲拉到一邊，粗大的陰莖抵在那條濕滑窄縫的嫩肉內摩擦，微微張開的穴口感覺到那根炙熱便熱情的收縮開闔，像張靈活的嘴等不及般吸吮下肚，更多甜蜜的蜜汁濕淋淋澆在陰莖上，每下滑動都發出黏膩的嘖嘖水聲。「想早點把我榨乾享用我的靈魂？」

 

「不、我不會……啊啊！」突然的入侵把康納的反駁撞得支離破碎，漢克厚重的龜頭頂開了穴口，撐開狹窄的嫩肉滑到康納體內，終於吃到夢寐以求肉棒的雌穴像有自我意識一樣，用滿是淫水的肉夾緊漢克的陰莖，一縮一縮的按摩那根敏感的巨碩，引領著男人造訪祂更深處的幽境。

漢克自然不會拒絕這誘人的邀請，滿是繭的雙掌色情的搓揉康納白嫩的屁股，掐緊雙腿間的窄縫挺腰抽插，深埋在康納雌穴內的陰莖淺淺的抽出又深深的插入，一下比一下操的更深，濕滑火熱的穴肉像是什麼熟透到極致的柔軟果實，每下的挺送那些嫩肉就熱情的包裹上來，貪婪的吸吮帶來巨大快感的肉棒。

康納配合著漢克的動作扭腰，終於在堅硬的頭部用力輾過雌穴深處的花心時尖叫出聲，原本溫柔吞吐陰莖的肉壁劇烈收縮咬緊漢克的肉棒，夾的男人頭皮發麻，差點連魂都被這太會吸的小穴吸走，潮吹的淫水從縫隙溢了出來，滴滴答答甜蜜的滴在石磚地上。

 

「這樣就高潮了？我都還沒怎麼操你……」漢克被不停痙攣收縮的雌穴夾得粗喘，緩滿的抽插在還停留高潮餘韻中抽搐的康納，像是解緩又像是延長康納的高潮，然後把那根被康納小穴潤得滿是水光的陰莖抽出來，給還沒回過神的小魅魔翻身。

沉溺在高潮中的康納仰躺在祭壇桌上，暈呼呼的被漢克解開修女裙所有的扣子，完全敞開的露出祂胸前同款的酒紅色內衣，同樣的黑色蕾絲貼附柔軟的身體線條，雙手愛撫過康納高潮顫抖的身體，沿著肌膚上的星星點點來到大腿，溫柔的打開後總算飽覽到康納下體屬於男性的部分，小巧可愛的陰莖興奮立挺的把內褲撐得滿滿，還能看到粉嫩的頭部正在酒紅布料的邊緣探出一點點來，上頭黏稠的濁白說明了小魅魔已經射過了不只一次。

濕透又被漢克粗暴扯在一邊的內褲把下體勒的有些疼痛，康納忍不住難受的嗚噎，而漢克當然聽到了，男人善良的替康納將側邊的蝴蝶結解開替祂脫下，少了濕呼呼的布料阻隔，漢克的手指沿著康納挺俏的陰莖往下滑動，讓祂敏感的又吐了點精水。

 

漢克俯身吻住康納露出舌頭喘息的嘴，濕濡的勾著那條蛇信子般的舌頭交纏，雙掌把康納的大腿根推得更開，還沒發洩的陰莖磨蹭著屁股縫隙，康納以為漢克會重新進入祂被操得透紅的雌穴，沒想到漢克卻是撥開祂的屁股，將陰莖對準後穴的皺褶戳弄幾下後挺腰插入。

「啊、啊啊！」緊緻的後穴被撐開讓康納驚叫出聲，就連雌穴都慌張的收緊，但那根肉棒卻用著不容抵抗的力道挺入到腸腔深處，熟捻的找到那處敏感的軟核頂弄，康納慌張地抓緊漢克的肩膀，連雌穴都一起收緊。

不同於雌穴的柔軟，康納的後穴更加緊緻，腸肉緊緊夾著埋在裡頭的陰莖，康納身為魅魔擁有雙性的特質，操屁股的穴也能享受到前列腺高潮，腸腔內的軟肉被不停的輾過，發麻的快感一波一波的沿著脊骨爬上腦袋，康納爽的連舌頭都收不住的甜蜜呻吟，後穴被填滿更凸顯了雌穴的空虛，康納偷偷用尾巴滿足前面的麻癢，腰也不忘配合漢克的抽插扭動，小腹微微使力讓那根大肉棒插進更深的地方。

 

當漢克重重輾過前列腺、碩大的龜頭滑入腸腔深處頂到濕滑的腸壁時康納又一次尖叫著高潮了，透紅的性器吐著稀薄的精水糊在漢克的修士服上，就連雌穴都絞緊尾巴高潮，汁液噴濕了漢克的腿，漢克被夾的呼吸一陣凌亂，在康納爆出痙攣的後穴內重重衝刺，最後深深抵在那濕濡黏膩的腸腔內射精。

被射入的感覺太過強烈，像是肚子裡滿滿都被男人餵飽了一樣，食慾性慾雙重的滿足讓康納顫抖著哼出飽足般黏膩的鼻音，可貪心的魅魔卻覺得有些不夠，相較後穴被射滿精液狠狠疼愛，只被插上一次高潮、沒能得到精液灌溉的雌穴麻癢著，康納被漢克擁抱在懷內熱吻，唇舌交纏間小聲的祈求祂的男人能餵飽祂前面的穴。

「貪婪的惡魔。」漢克像是懲罰似的咬了康納的嘴唇，下身卻順從魅魔的請求，抽出半硬的陰莖抵在康納前面淌著蜜汁、微張的穴口。「又吃撐想吐了別怪我。」

 

還沒足饜的魅魔怎麼可能聽得進漢克的勸，雙腿夾緊漢克的腰，努力扭動著靠自己把那根肉棒吃進雌穴內，空虛感被填滿時康納爽得連藏在背後的小翅膀都輕輕發抖，滿是被疼愛痕跡的身體還掛著亂糟糟的修女裙與頭巾，漢克乾脆將那些衣物全脫了，讓康納只剩一酒紅內衣，皺巴巴的已經沒有遮擋的功能，充血腫脹的乳尖立挺在雪白柔軟的胸膛上。

祭壇上渾身赤裸的像是最美的祭品，漢克俯身去啃咬康納漂亮的側頸，康納仰起脖子任由男人在祂星點般的痣與雀斑上留下殷紅的吻痕，漢克挺入康納雌穴緩慢抽插的陰莖逐漸熾熱堅硬，康納敏感的穴肉都能清楚感覺到那根肉棒慢慢撐開祂的過程。

埋在穴肉內的陰莖深深的抽動，漢克用身體的重量壓在康納身上，讓祂的腿只能夾在男人兩側，被完全壓制下康納難耐的呻吟，這種姿勢就像是要讓祂受孕一樣不容逃脫，康納緊緊擁抱祂的男人、熱情的唇舌交纏，勃起的性器抵在漢克的小腹上磨蹭，康納感受那根巨大的陰莖次次輾過敏感的花心，浪潮般的快感完全侵蝕了所有思緒。

 

當龜頭搗在深處的生殖腔口時康納抓在漢克肩膀上的手指都收緊了，雌穴也忍不住收縮，腔口已經微微張開狹窄的縫隙，漢克的抽插不斷加快，氣息又一次凌亂時陰莖終於操進了生殖腔內，康納睜大著眼發出被掐緊脖子般的呻吟，腔口緊縮著吸吮敏感的龜頭，更多濕淋淋的愛液澆淋上去。

漢克幾乎無法克制的在那柔軟的生殖腔內瘋狂操幹，連掐緊康納大腿手都留下明顯的指印，喉嚨滾過色情的喉音時抵達高潮，大量濃稠的精液毫不保留的全射進康納的生殖腔內，雌穴又一次潮吹出黏膩的愛液，就連康納挺俏的性器在沒有任何愛撫下都顫顫吐出殘存不多的精水。

 

「啊……漢克、太多……」康納求饒的嗚噎著，漢克第二次射精像是要把祂的小腹灌滿一樣，現在不論祂的肚子還是子宮滿滿都是漢克射進來的精液，康納掙扎著想要脫離男人的禁錮，卻被一把拉起，屁股被健壯的手臂托住抱著離開祭壇。

「飽了？」漢克低沉性感的聲音此時讓康納感到不妙。「但我們都還不夠盡興，對嗎？」

說完漢克把康納放臥室的床舖上，脫下修士服後危險的壓了上去，湛藍的雙眸深處有些許屬於魔族的紅光。

 

康納最終被漢克狠狠疼愛了整整一個上午，身上不論是上面的小嘴，還是下面的兩張小穴都被男人巨大的陰莖毫不吝嗇的餵飽，不，是太飽了……到最後康納只能雙眼失焦的躺在床上，全身被蝕骨快感化成一灘春水，灌滿小穴的精液混著自己的淫水宛如失禁般爭先恐後的流出來，而祂還努力的想夾緊被操得闔不攏的兩個小穴，貪吃般不讓那些精液流出體內。

小魅魔每次都學不會教訓，餓得發慌時渴求主人沒有一點保留的灌溉，但真正得到時才後知後覺的發現自己根本吃不下這麼多，像是人類面對難得的大餐一樣，數次想著要節制，然而最後總是飽得要吐出來。

 

康納根本不擔心祂會榨乾漢克，祂最需要擔心的，是小心別記不起教訓成為史上第一個進食到撐死的魅魔。

 

end


End file.
